


Better me than a Grounder

by alien_lord



Series: The 100 Kink Collection [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Masochism, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Unsafe Sex, evil murphy, hog tied, possible pregnancy, sadist murphy, sadistic, trying to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: John Murphy sees Octavia sneak out of camp against Bellamy's rules. Murphy is allowed to punish rule breakers, and he decides to punish Octavia first, taking her back to the secret bunker he knows exists to exact his punishment.  (Set first season, a couple episodes in).





	Better me than a Grounder

The 100 had only been on the Earth for a matter of days. It hadn’t taken long for chaos to set in, and as there was no established leadership or laws, crime was rampant. Fighting, drinking, and slacking were all massive parts of day to day life, and Bellamy had been trying his best to keep everyone in order, albeit in a fascist police way. 

John Murphy, who was his right hand man, currently, doing most of the grunt patrolling for slackers, and brawlers, had been enforcing the rules in his own way. Most of it was through brutality, beating and humiliating anyone that broke the rules. Earlier, after someone fell, begging for water, he gave them two sharp kicks in the back, and then peed on them. The boy cried, rolling over on the ground, and Murphy laughed, before zipping his pants back up. 

No one dared to say anything to him, for fear of either his, or Bellamy’s wrath. Murphy hadn’t wanted to check with Bellamy about what he was allowed to use with his punishments, but he decided to cover his ass and ask. 

He started the conversation with a, “So, to keep the camp in line, is there anything I can’t do?”

Bellamy glanced over at him, and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t do anything outside of reason.” He cocked his head to the side, “Why? What were you thinking?”

Murphy shrugged his shoulders, his lean frame tense, “I don’t know. I was just thinking of messing with a couple of them, you know –“ he winked, “Getting my dick wet.”

Bellamy sighed, scribbling something down on a scrap of paper, “As long as you don’t hurt them, and it’s only to keep them in line-“. Murphy was gone and out of the tent before Bellamy could finish his sentence, and he wondered if that was a mistake. 

Later in the day, when Murphy was patrolling, Octavia was fed up with Bellamy’s controlling behavior, and his constant micromanaging of her actions. She was sneaking towards the back wall, trying to sneak out the side of the camp, where the wall wasn’t completely closed yet. 

Murphy had been patrolling the edge of camp, making sure slackers weren’t trying to sneak out the side bit. He stood around the corner of a tent, as he watched a figure approach from the distance, glancing over their shoulder nervously. 

It caught his attention, and he shifted to hide himself from view, as they made it to the corner, and glanced back and forth. As they turned their head, he could see it was Octavia. Bellamy would be furious if he knew his precious little sister was sneaking out into the Grounder infested forest. 

Murphy breathed in through his nose, watching as she hopped over some wood, and dashed into the forest. Murphy briefly considered this might be a bad idea, but he couldn’t resist, so after a second, he snuck after her. The brush was damp, it had been misting earlier, and the water stuck to Murphy’s face and neck, making his shirt damp and itchy. 

He thought he’d lost her for a second, but he heard her step on a branch just ahead, and was able to catch up. She crouched down, picking something off the ground, when he closed the distance behind her. Octavia wasn’t very observant, she’d only been on the Earth a little while, and had no training. 

Murphy wrapped his hand around her mouth and pulled her to her feet. She let out a scream but it was muffled by his hand, and while she struggled, her petite frame was nothing compared Murphy’s wiry arms. He spun her around, and she relaxed a little when she saw it wasn’t a Grounder. 

“You know you can’t be sneaking out-“ he told her, a serious look on his face, and Octavia stared back, her eyes wide, and scared. “Bellamy specifically told you not to leave camp so nothing happens to you-“. 

She blinked slowly, her eyes pooling with tears. Reaching in his pocket quickly with his left hand he grabbed a cloth gag and yanked it out. She struggled, and he grabbed her around the neck, his fingers easily wrapping all the way around. “Don’t test me.” He threatened, and his lip curled in anger. 

Octavia stopped struggling briefly, and he shoved the gag in her mouth, dodging a quick snap of her teeth as she tried to bite him. “Fiesty-“, Murphy smirked, grabbing her arms, and cuffing them together as she tried to hit his chest. 

Octavia’s breath quickened, and she breathed quickly through her nose, adrenaline racing through her veins as she thought about what danger she was actually in now that she was caught by Murphy. She figured that her relation to Bellamy would keep her safe, but it seemed like she had overestimated Murphy’s want to torture Bellamy. 

Murphy wasn’t gentle as he yanked her along through the woods, and she tripped once, scuffing her knees on the ground. She let out a gasp, muffled by the gag, and Murphy dragged her to her feet with a sigh. It wasn’t a whole lot longer, that Octavia realized they weren’t heading back to camp. She planted her feet in the ground, and Murphy just about lost his footing. 

“Hurry up-“ He growled, turning around, and yanking her forward by the wrists. She cringed, but shook her head, letting out muffled complaints. He yanked on her hands again, “Don’t make me ask again-“. His eyes flickered, and he looked angry. 

She once again refused to step forward, and Murphy’s hand snapped up, catching her across her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock, and she gasped, a red welt rising immediately on her smooth skin. 

Murphy grabbed her and yanked her forward, and this time she walked. 

He didn’t feel bad for hitting her. She had broken the rules, and specifically broke Bellamy’s rule. Murphy was also sadistic, and couldn’t wait to punish her.  
After maybe ten more minutes, they arrived to a cave like pile of rocks, and walked around to the back side of it. Kicking some leaves and sticks off of the top, Murphy revealed a metal hatch. Pulling it open, he gestured for Octavia to climb inside. She shook her head, and gestured with her tied hands. 

“Climb carefully, or I’ll throw you in-“ He snapped, and moved like he was going to push her inside. She dropped to the ground, taking the first rung in her hands, and slowly climbing inside. Murphy followed, and pulled the hatch shut after them, and bolting it. 

Climbing down into the hatch, he glanced around when he got to the floor. Octavia had gone to the other side of the living area, hidden behind a table, her hands in front of her, holding a pen she’d found on the counter as a weapon.

Murphy sighed, and strut into the room. “Put it down, Octavia. You don’t want to get into more trouble then you already are.”  
She reached up and yanked the gag out of her mouth, hands still bound tightly. 

“Go float yourself, Murphy-“ she snapped. “When Bellamy hears that you did this, he’ll flay you-“. 

He laughed, “You think so? He was the one that gave me full reign to punish the rule breakers. You broke the rules-“ he approached the table. “You’re mine now-“. 

Murphy pulled his lip back, a cocky smile taking up most of his face. He was handsome, but threatening. His cheek bones high, and his smile dangerous.  
Octavia circled the table in the opposite direction, still holding the pen. 

“Don’t touch me-“ she told him, backing herself away from the table, still trying to keep an eye on him. He approached her, closing the distance between them. “Put the pen down. What are you going to do, stab me?” She thrust the pen at him when he came closer, and he laughed. 

Her cheeks flushed, and angrily, she stepped forward, trying to connect the pen into the front of his chest. He grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward, and shoving her to her knees. “Enough playing around-“, he snarled, and yanked the pen out of her fingers, bending them until she cried out and dropped it. 

Keeping her on her knees, he moved behind her, shoving her to the ground, kneeling on her back. “Put your hands out front,” he snapped, working on untying the knot that kept her hands tied in front of her. When her hands became free, she flailed them, hitting him in the cheek, causing his face to flush in anger, blood rushing to his cheeks at the outrage. 

Grabbing the back of her hair, he yanked it, hard, just to cause her discomfort. Bending her arm behind her back, he knelt on it, before tying the rope around her wrist, and yanking her other arm behind her back to join it. He tied them securely, there was no way she would get her hands out from behind her back now. Then he moved down to her feet and worked on tying them together. 

“P-please John-“ Octavia begged, the gag still hanging around her neck. “I’m sorry. Please, don’t do this.” 

He ignored her, in fact, it turned him on more when people begged. He could already feel his erection throbbing against the inside of his pants. He left her laying on the floor, begging, while he shifted around in the room. 

Murphy had prepared for this. While he hadn’t expected Octavia was going to be the first person he brought here, he had been preparing a sex dungeon of sorts to try out on victims. He’d built a rack, suspended off the ceiling with hooks, that was perfect for tying someone up and hanging them in the air. As he got the straps ready, Octavia cried on the floor.

As she lay on the cold metal ground, she could feel a tingling between her legs she hadn’t experienced before. The feeling of being totally at someone’s mercy was attractive to her, and while she was scared, she was also excited. 

Murphy made sure the straps were all ready, before he dragged her across the room. As she lay on the ground at his feet, he pulled out a pocket knife, and slowly cut her outfit from the back of her neck all the way down. Cutting her shirt in half, and then slicing her pants off. He was careful, but quick, and soon he had her stripped down, the only thing left on was her boots, but only for a moment longer. Octavia let out a cry when he cut her bra and panties off, and slid his finger between her legs. 

Her pussy was wet, just the feeling of laying on the ground tied up was arousing, and she couldn’t help herself. 

Attaching her with the ropes, he hog tied her properly, hoisting her up in the air, arms bent behind her, and legs spread. He cut the rope tying her feet together, and pulled off her boots, keeping her legs spread and hooked to separate pulleys. 

He raised her into the air at waist level, admiring his rope work. He had a rope running between her legs, and each breast was wrapped with rope, tightening and constricting the blood. Her pony tail was also attached to another rope, keeping her head yanked back. Her eyes were puffy and sore from crying, and she still was trying to get him to let her down.

Murphy was satisfied, and walked over to a nearby cupboard. “I’ve been preparing down here for a bit-“ he told her, “I’m really glad you’re the first person I get to try it out on-“. He rustled in the drawer, before pulling out a gag, and bring it over. This gag wasn’t like the cloth one he’d initially had her wear, it was a leather strap that went around the sides, and over the top and bottom of her head, with a metal circle and points in the middle, designed to keep her mouth stretched open. 

Walking in front of her, he rubbed his thumb over her mouth, she once more tried to bite him. He shook his head, and chuckled. “Do that again and I’ll fuck your asshole-“ he threatened, and she immediately stopped. 

“That’s what I thought-“ he grinned, and rubbed his thumb on her lower lip. “C’mon. Be a good girl and open your mouth”. 

She complied, and he slid he gag into her mouth, doing it up behind her head. The metal kept her mouth wide open, and her tongue pressed back. She couldn’t swallow, and drool trickled out of her mouth in a humiliating way. 

John grinned, and his eyes were most lustful then she’d seen this whole time. He undid the front of his pants quickly, and Octavia tried to struggle, but it was no use, she was hung like a starfish, and completely helpless. 

As he pulled his dick out of his pants, and gave it a couple quick strokes, Octavia closed her eyes. She’d never been with a man, and she had no idea what to expect. Slowly, he moved forward, grabbing the rope that connected to her hair, as he slid his dick into her mouth. She gagged, trying to close her mouth, but the gag kept it open and fuckable.  
He slowly slid his dick in and out of her mouth as she clamped her eyes closed, trying to pretend she was somewhere else. 

After he got tired of her mouth, he walked back to the drawer, and brought out a set of metal clamps. It seemed he’d fashioned most of this stuff himself.  
He attached the clamps to her nipples and she cried out, trying to squirm against him. He pinched her nipples first, noticing how erect they got under his touch.  
“Did you like that?” He chuckled, moving around behind her, to rub his hands over her ass cheeks. 

He parted the lips of her pussy, spreading her open as he slid two fingers into her pussy. He felt her clench around his fingers, and he let out a little sigh. Moving behind her, he rubbed some spit on his cock, before sliding the head of his penis into her pussy. She let out a moan, eyes rolling back into her head as he slid into her tight hole. 

Murphy moved slowly, making sure that every inch was slowly taken into her pussy. He felt her clench around him, and reached under her to rub her exposed clit. She was so wet, she was nearly dripping down her thighs. Murphy was so turned on he didn’t even want to control himself, thrusting forward roughly. 

Octavia moaned, feeling his cock spread her pussy open, and his finger rub little circle into her clit. Dangling in the air, so completely exposed, she’d never felt hornier in her life. She wanted to tell him to fuck her harder, but she couldn’t say anything intelligible, so she just moaned, her words blending together. 

Murphy pulled out long enough to take a break and eat her pussy. He licked and sucked on her clit till her legs shook, her body quaking in the ropes. She’d never felt so good in her life, and even though she didn’t imagine having sex like this for the first time, she wasn’t not enjoying herself. 

He ate her out hungrily, tongue lapping at her pussy, thrusting inside of her as she groaned, a long trail of spit dangling out of her mouth. He ate her out until her legs tensed completely, and he didn’t slow down, her body shaking with every flick of his tongue until she let out a low scream, her legs buckling in the ropes, and he could feel her pussy shake as she came. 

He stood, sliding himself back into her, grabbing her slim hips and digging his fingers into her flesh. He fucked her hard, listening to her moans, feeling her hot cunt slide up and down his thick dick. 

“Are you going to leave the fenced area again?” He asked her, fingers holding her skin so tightly there would be bruises later. She couldn’t answer, but she almost told him that she would leave again just so he would do this again to her. 

He sped up, so close to orgasming, and with a few more shaky thrusts, he came, with a loud groan. 

She cringed when he came inside her, pregnancy was a possibility now if she couldn’t find any post sex medication. He pulled out, his semen leaking out of her pussy, and dripping out. It turned him on more. 

“Be happy that wasn’t a Grounder-“ he told her, doing up the front of his pants again. “Because having a half breed Grounder baby is a lot worse then having my kid-“ he walked in front of her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. “This is for your own good, Octavia. I’m doing this to protect you.” 

She blinked angrily, ignoring the condescending words he was saying. She did wish he’d fuck her again though, the feeling of Murphy’s cock stretching her out had been blissful, and she didn’t mind if he kept her on these ropes a little longer. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” He asked, and she moved her head from the side to side, angrily. 

He cocked an eyebrow. “Well. I guess we’re just going to have to try something a little harsher-“. 

Octavia’s heart sped up, but her pussy also became wetter at the thought. What would he do now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a second part, where Bellamy finds out what Murphy did, what do you think?


End file.
